


Epilogue

by last_mrs_malcolm



Series: When Ian Met Alice [5]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, Closet Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggie-style, F/M, Hospital Sex, Injury, Major Character Injury, Moaning, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Unplanned Pregnancy, deep penetration, man on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_mrs_malcolm/pseuds/last_mrs_malcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final part of the "When Ian Met Alice" series. </p><p>After several months, Ian is almost ready to go home. One day he and Alice go for a walk in the garden, with a detour -- and more than one surprise -- on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Bakuzan Sickle Claw for beta-ing this. Unfortunately, I don't own Ian Malcolm.

_No social worker worth her salt would say money can buy happiness, but it can come close._

_With InGen's settlement offer, it was not a problem to stay in Costa Rica. In fact, I'd moved into a lovely little furnished apartment very close to the hospital. I'd gone home for a week to wrap things up at work before taking an indefinite leave. I'd timed this trip to coincide with Ian's daughter Kelly and her mother's visit - neither one of us had been ready for us to meet under the circumstances._

_All the surgeries had gone well and Ian had recovered enough to start intensive physiotherapy. He was lucky that his good physical health before the attack meant there would be minimal long-lasting physical effects. As a therapist I knew there was an emotional component to the traumatic experience; thus far, it remained to be seen how this would manifest. I was concerned that this might happen once Ian returned to his routine life in the United States._

_Bringing my thoughts back to the present, I shook my head. I couldn't worry about the future. If there was anything this experience had taught me it was that the only thing you can expect is the unexpected. All we can control is how we manage it. And as far as unexpected things went, I had something to tell Ian - I just hadn't managed to find the right moment yet._

***

_Nearly six months after the incident at Isla Nublar, Ian's prognosis was good._

_"Today's the day." Ian grinned, and pulled me down for a kiss. There was a glint in eye, and I immediately thought back to that first afternoon we'd been daring enough to have sex right there in the hospital._

_We were in Ian's room, getting ready for a walk around the beautiful gardens just off the hospital grounds. After a walking cast and intensive physiotherapy, he was walking again, albeit with a pronounced limp. If all went according to plan, he'd be discharged next week._

_Ian held my hand as we made our way slowly down the hall. "You know," I squeezed his hand, "the last time we went for a walk anywhere besides this place was on the island."_

_Ian grinned. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but instead he turned to me, letting go of my hand. Before I could react, he reached past me and opened a door we were passing, pushing me in. Within seconds he'd stepped in behind me and pulled the door shut with a soft click. It was pitch black in here, wherever we were._

_"Ian, what the hell—" I protested. Despite the darkness, he immediately found my lips with his and shut me up with a kiss. Realizing what he had in mind, I relaxed against him as his hands began fumbling with my shirt._

_"Alice," he whispered hoarsely, "God, I've missed you— I-I want you so bad."_

_"Ian—" he'd gotten nearly all the buttons undone— "what's gotten into you? I mean, we've pretty much figured out the best times to—"_

_"No. Shh, Alice." He still whispered, but his tone was firm. The clasp on my bra snapped and I winced in the darkness. Ian immediately moved his hands around and cupped my breasts. It was all so fast; I couldn't collect my thoughts before he kissed me hungrily. "Turn around," he whispered against my lips when he pulled away._

_Immediately my mind flashed back several months earlier, when he'd first whispered those words in my ear. God knows I had replayed that memory countless times since then. His hands moved over my bare torso impatiently as I paused. Finally I pulled away from his arms and turned to the side, tentatively extending my right hand out in front of me. My fingers landed on something rough with give; it was a sheet. This must have been a linen closet. Orienting myself in the space, I grasped ahold of a pile of folded sheets and bent forward, pushing out my butt and bumping into Ian in the process._

_Instantly, his hands were on my hips. He pressed his hardness against my butt and leaned forward so that his chest was against my back. "Yes, baby," he whispered in my ear before softly kissing the back of my neck. A shiver of anticipation danced up my spine._

_He pushed my skirt up over my hips and moved a hand between my legs, shoving my damp panties aside so as to give himself access. "Ah!" I gasped as I felt his thick, rough fingers gently prodding between my lower lips. I squirmed as he pressed the sensitive inner lips, parting them to determine with soft, deliciously teasing strokes if I needed more preparation._

_When he realized I was ready, he wasted no time. Within seconds I felt the head of his cock pressing against my wetness, and I gasped as he steadied himself by gripping my hips. "Ohh, yes, baby..." Ian whispered into my ear as he pushed himself in. "Ohh fuck, I've missed you, oh Alice—" He cut himself off with a grunt as he pulled himself almost all the way out, before starting to thrust in a quick, insistent rhythm._

_"Ah, baby, you feel so fucking good," he got out between gasps and grunts, as he adjusted to the intensely pleasurable sensations of tight, deep penetration afforded by this position. "It's—it's been so goddamn long," he got out, his words sounding choked. It crossed my mind that the last time we had fucked in any way other than with me on top was that first time at the Jeep, on Isla Nublar._

_Finding his groove, Ian moved his hands up so that he was cupping my breasts. My breath caught in my throat as he squeezed them gently, pressing his thumbs into my pebbled nipples. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, Alice baby," he cooed into my ear as he played with the sensitive nubs, making me shudder and squeeze my inner muscles around him. He groaned in earnest and increased his pace in response._

_"Honey, we—aahhh—need to be—mmnnnhhhh—q-quiet..."_

_"Shhh, Alice sweetheart," Ian whispered in my ear. "You needed this, baby, you needed this too." He paused to hold himself deep inside me, nudging against my cervix. Fuck, he knew_ exactly _what to do to me. I almost lost myself in the thought of his effortless control over me, but his rough voice kept me focused. "I've seen how you look at me, baby. You—you wanted this every time you came to my room to visit, every time I touched you, e-every time I kissed you—" Ian cut himself off with what sounded like a heavily-restrained, deep groan. "Ahh—ohh, it's so wet and ahh—soft..." He nipped my earlobe in time with a sharp, deep thrust to emphasize his point. I started and involuntarily squeezed my thighs together._

_"Ahhhh! Alice! Oh, fuck, ohhhh..." Ian's reaction was immediate as he felt the increase in pressure. "Ahhhh, girrrl... Yes... Just like that... Oh, Christ..." Ian moved his face so as to press it into my loose hair and inhale deeply. Finally he nestled his head against the crook of my neck and exhaled with a grunt, speeding up his thrusts at the same time._

_I gripped the sheets in front of me and thrust back against him, encouraging him to fuck me even harder, leave me sore, treat me however he wanted. Gasping a little into my ear as he the sensations hit him, Ian obliged, gripping my thighs so hard that I wondered fleetingly if he'd leave fingerprints._

_"F-fuck, Alice, I've wanted to fuck you like this for so long," he whispered into my ear, keeping up the quick pace. "I've been dying to do something besides just lie there. Fuck, I've dreamed about it so many times... Oh, Christ, Alice, it's so fucking good...Ahhh... Oh baby, I'm gonna cum deep inside you, are you ready ..."_

_I could barely suppress a moan— I loved it when he talked like this. "Yes, Ian, cum for me, I want to feel you deep inside..."_

_Ian's grip on my hips became even tighter as he made several deep, jabbing thrusts accompanied by urgent gasps and grunts into my ear. "Ahh! Ahh! A-Aaalice!" he whispered harshly as his hips rocked against mine again and again. I felt the hot eruption of his seed—it felt like a huge amount, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was, as that was usually the case when he insisted on sex with this kind of urgency. When he was satisfied, his movements finally slowed._

_Ian was still panting, chest flat against my back, when I started to turn my body, prompting his softening cock to slide out of me. Ian's hands never left my body as we straightened up and he gathered me into his arms, kissing me hard as he held me close._

I knew we couldn't stay in here much longer, I had no idea how often this closet was used. But I couldn't help but to hold onto Alice for a few more delicious kisses as long as we had this stolen privacy. "Oh Alice, thank you, thank you, thank you." I murmured against her lips. 

Suddenly, Alice tensed up in my arms and pulled away. I couldn't see her expression in the dark, but the mood in the closet had changed. "Ian, there's something I -- I -- I'm late," she finally got out. 

It took a moment for me to make sense of what Alice said. When I did, I grinned and kissed her on the lips so she would feel my smile. "Have you taken a test? Maybe you should get one before we get out of here." 

Alice's body slackened against mine again. "Thank you," she whispered. 

We were both quiet for a few moments as we each digested the last exchange. "We'd better get out of here." She began straightening up her clothes and hair. Absentmindedly, I helped her smooth out her blouse once I'd done up my belt buckle, and I tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, just before cracking the closet door to make sure the coast was clear. It was. 

As nonchalantly as possible, we resumed our steady pace towards the hospital exit. I breathed a sigh of relief as I concluded that no one had seen our detour. As we approached the door, I cast a sidelong glance at Alice. "One small step for man, one huge step for --" 

"--us." Alice finished, grinning up at me as she held open the door. I stepped out into the radiant tropical sunlight, taking the hand she held out for me. 


End file.
